


Return as Addressed

by flcwercafe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Criminal AU, Don't mind, I don't really know what I'm doing but the idea came to mind, I'm just Wonkyun trash, M E, M/M, There'll be smut later on of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flcwercafe/pseuds/flcwercafe
Summary: "The course of true love never did run smooth."~ A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare





	1. Chapter 1

**"Love is a flower that grows in any soil, works its sweet miracles undaunted by autumn frost or winter snow, blooming fair and fragrant all the year, and blessing those who give and those who receive."**

**~ Little Men by Louisa May Alcott**


	2. Pasta Sauce and Papers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aksjflkajsf I had this idea come to me and I wanted to write it. I'm also working on my other fics as well. I'm a bit slow with updating since I'm also a full time uni student so have mercy on my soul.

It was the start of a new semester back in his university that he'd attended the past two years but as he looked down at the picture of his schedule that he only had re-screencapped five minutes ago; he felt like he was in a foreign place. The names of the classes he supposedly signed up for didn't seem to ring a bell. _ Analytic Strategies in Ecological Conservation _ ?  _ Community Outreach? _ Did these even have anything to do with his major? As Changkyun made his way towards the specified buildings, his brows stayed furrowed as he tried his best to remember what in the world he was thinking when he registered for classes last semester. 

Quietly pulling open the door, he made his way into the classroom with his head down; trying to avoid the glances from the other students who had already been seated. Changkyun took an empty seat closer to the back center of the room, his lips pursed together as he pretended to get settled and pull out a notepad that would soon be scribbled with poor excuses for notes from a class he barely paid attention to. As he got settled in, he slowly came to realize as to why he was registered for these classes. He kept to himself and didn't really have anyone he'd call his friend, nor did he really see the need to befriend the people who sat besides him in class. Going to a small school, everyone had made friends with everyone else their first semester and no one had room for one more. Although the classes he was registered for were considered odd ball classes, they were all classes that focused on individual work. Gone was the time of awkward group work where he felt ostracized; he already got plenty of that while he was home during his breaks so he didn't need more of it at school. And gone were the silent and eerie moments when the professor asked if there was anyone without a group and Changkyun had found himself raising his hand up awkwardly. Those were probably one of his more embarrassing moments. But regardless, those moments were now gone. Changkyun leaned back in his seat, silently tapping the end of his pen against the notepad as his gaze naturally rose and focused on the professor at the front of the room. 

_ What was this class again? _ For a brief moment his gaze flickered to the clock above the whiteboard.  _ 12:20pm.. Community Outreach. _ Judging from the title of the class itself, Changkyun could easily say it was self explanatory as to what it was. Gone was the intention of paying attention to class too then. Although his gaze stay focused on the professor, his attention was elsewhere; focusing more on what he was going to have for dinner. It took the rustling of the papers of the person sat besides him for him to realize that class was indeed ending already. Shoving his note pad back into his backpack, he also made sure to fold in the sheet that contained the directions for their semester long project. What he had to do, he’d figure out later. Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, he made his way out of the classroom; narrowly dodging the swarms of people coming in and out of the classroom as well as the ones lingering behind to speak to the professor already.  _ What was there to talk about? It was the first fucking day, you can hold your sucking up for another day.  _ Shaking his head to himself, he brushed past people in the hallway and started on his way back home. 

 

\---- 

 

He probably hated people inwardly and never wanted to come to terms with it. The fact that he preferred living in a small studio apartment by himself rather than move in with a roommate into a much bigger place for the same price said a lot. Changkyun preferred to keep to himself, though he did have reasons for it; it’s astounding what the human mind can convince itself of. Tossing his backpack onto the couch, he stretched his arms out over his head as he made his way into the kitchen; already feeling hunger creep on him. With his lips pursed, Changkyun pulled open the fridge door only to be met with nothing edible, or at least nothing edible that wouldn’t take effort.  _ Pasta it is. _ Shrugging his own shoulders, it took him no time to set a pot of water on the stove to boil and pulling out a box of penne with a jar of sauce from the cabinet that hadn’t been open. _ And remember Changkyun, refrigerate after opening. Don’t lose to another jar of sauce or this’ll be the 10th one.  _ Within no time, he found himself seated at his coffee table with a pot of penne covered in plain tomato sauce and a stack of syllabi for his classes. He wouldn’t have had to read them now if only he had paid attention to his classes in the first part. Most of his assignments and exams were self explanatory for the most part but he took extra care to look over the project outline for Community Outreach. He wasn’t one to procrastinate a project that would supposedly take itself through the entire semester.

The project seemed simple enough though thankfully. As he had predicted, it would involve helping the community around him but he was given different choices of what he could do for the entire semester and there’d be brief updates to be given to the professor of what he was doing and what he was getting out of it thus far. 

 

**Possible Areas to Reach Out to in the Community.**

 

 

  * ****Soup Kitchens -** _This required socialization, count him out._**


  * **Local Orphanages -** _He was horrible with children, no thanks._


  * **Animal Shelters -** _Nope, animal fur would be impossible to get out of his clothing_


  * **Local Nursery Homes -** _Old people hated him and he hated them right back_


  * **Letters to the Jailed -** _Oh? Just writing letters?_



 

 

If it wasn’t misleading advertising then perhaps this letters to the jailed thing would be his best bet of satisfying both his interests and the interests of him getting a good grade in this class. Flipping through the packet, he paused on the page that went into further detail over what he would be doing. 

 

  1. **Letters to the Jailed - Assignment Description**


  * **Students will partner up with the closest Correctional Facility who will then assign the students to an inmate. The student and inmate will form a pen pal relationship if both sides feel comfortable with this. If students aren’t comfortable with receiving letters back, they are allowed to opt out of receiving mail back and need only to send letters. Many of the inmates are kept out of contact with their own family and friends and many don’t have consistent access to what’s going on in the outside world. Students can write to them about daily and current events. Although there are no prerequisites for this choice, students are advised to be mature, humane, and professional.**



 

So all he had to do was write letters to whomever he got as an inmate? Seemed simple and easy enough; not to mention there would be no need for human contact either which made it a lot better as well. This semester wouldn’t be difficult at all; dare he even say it’d be an easy A. He almost felt proud of himself; mentally patting his own back before he glanced at the kitchen counter.  _ Well fuck he left the pasta sauce out again. _


End file.
